Angels As Teachers
by elisa.delatorretrancini
Summary: What would you say if you had an angel as one of your teachers what would your reaction be?


Angels as teachers

By, Elisa Cristine De La Torre

Part 01

Chapter 01

Andrew Teaches Business Math…

One day the regular teachers were absent and the angels were the substitute teachers for each of the classes.

Mr. Andrew was assigned to Business Mathematics Class.

He really dislikes it when his students were late to class.

Especially those who were barely beginning the class he always wanted them to be punctual and on time to class Andrew was always making sure that his students were paying close attention during class and not "bending the rules." As he would put it ever so affectionately. Mr. Andrew AngelofDeath was always keeping a close eye on his students he didn't allow them to slack off during class.

I don't think that I would mind having him as a teacher it would be kind of neat to have someone like that for a teacher when you actually think about it would be more of an honor in a sense so to speak.

Andrew AngelofDeath would make a great Business Mathematics instructor if he was ever asked to become a substitute teacher for an assignment I wouldn't mind him teaching the class hey it would be something worthwhile that is a given even when the new students come in and want to know what to expect in that class he would be able to tell them when they walk into the classroom.

Although it maybe wishful thinking I know that he would definitely consider it.

I would not doubt for a second that Andrew AngelofDeath would teach that class he would inspire the students to stay focused on their classwork also he would make sure that they would stay in their seats during class and didn't get up unless they had a question or they needed a break before continuing their work.

He wouldn't be hard on the students he would just kindly ask to keep their cell phones on silent during class so it wouldn't distract the others who are working around them and everyone will have an equal opportunity to ask him for his help and he would be more than glad to give it.

Yes in my dreams he is actually teaching Business Mathematics class but this is long after I had finished it of course which means I am already teaching elsewhere when he is teaching that class.

Chapter 02

Monica TheAngel teaches Business English/Computers/Keyboarding…

Since her husband Andrew AngelofDeath is assigned to the Business Mathematics crowd she must deal with not only the Business English crowd but the students who are doing computer classes 1 & 2 as well as the keyboarding classes also she will have to calmly tell them why she is their substitute teacher for that day and most of the students may not like what she will have to say to them.

Ms. Monica TheAngel would be a great teacher for all of those subjects in fact she'd be an inspiration to the students that enter the classroom on a daily basis it would be something worthwhile.

Although they would have a lot of questions at that time she would gladly answer them for the students.

When she assigns them homework they will have to do all of it before the next class or face the lecture.

She will be tough but firm at the same time for that is how she will be with her students at all times.

Monica TheAngel would really be good at teaching those three classes that is how I feel and how I see it.

I can only imagine her actually teaching those classes and making sure that her students do all they can to do all of their homework without an argument it will be something worthwhile for sure.

Who says angels can't be teachers I believe that they can be teachers even though these are just dreams that I have had I know for a fact that an angel as a teacher isn't a bad thing after all.

Who wouldn't want to learn from them I know that I would definitely like that because it would be a great thing for sure I feel like the many things that the angels learn from the father they pass on to us.

I can envision Monica TheAngel as a teacher for those three classes and how much she would keep the students focused on their work in order for them to stay on task of course that would be something different for her if she were to get assigned to one of those classes it would be something for her to consider.

I feel that I have said enough on this angel and what I feel she will do as a teacher for all 3 classes.

Chapter 03

Gloria teaches GED Prep…

So far I've told you a little about Andrew and Monica and what classes I feel that they would be great at teaching now I am going to tell you about Gloria and which class I feel she will be great at teaching I figure that GED Prep. would be the perfect class for her to teach she would definitely enjoy teaching this one because she'd be able to help the students have self-confidence on how to prepare for the actual GED Test and she would give them great advice on it etc.

Gloria would really be a great teacher for this subject since she's very intelligent and she'd do an awesome job as a teacher especially for the GED Prep. Class which would be a perfect fit for her of course.

She would be a great teacher for so many reasons especially for that class in particular she would be able to help the students understand that each of the subject areas will need their undivided attention.

I figure that Gloria Angelgirl would be a wonderful teacher especially for the GED Preparation Class.

It will be something worthwhile if that was to actually happen at sometime in the future of course.

Gloria wouldn't be too bad of a teacher she'd be a really great one for that matter she would be able to answer her students questions and help them to understand that it will be okay when they are ready for the test they will definitely show her what they can do for that matter it is something different for sure she's really intelligent for an angel of God himself she knows her stuff.

Gloria Angelgirl always made the GED Prep. fun for her students and she also made sure that they understood that doing the assignments was crucial for them since they are studying to get their GED sometime down the road to the career of their choosing of course she'll continue to inspire them.

Ms. Gloria Angelgirl would be a wonderful GED Prep. instructor at least in my opinion.

There are so many things that she could teach her students about preparing to take the actual GED Test.

She would definitely have the patience to teach this class after all she'd be able to help them out.

Gloria Angelgirl would definitely be a great teacher in my honest opinion she really would for sure.

Chapter 04

Taylor teaches angelology and computer networking…

Now Taylor whose the special angel of god himself teaches a different class called angelology and on occasion he will teach the computer networking class during the week at night he doesn't mind it though which is a great thing in many ways possible for many reasons in Taylor's case.

Mr. Taylor Angel is a great teacher and he is an awesome angel of god for certain that is for sure.

He has the patience to teach both classes as long as the students listen to him in the classes that he teaches for that matter he will deal with those issues whether or not it will be easy is a different question entirely of course with him teaching two classes he would have to have an effective lesson plan for each of the classes that he teaches and he will be exhausted afterwards.

Although he is a "Special Angel" of God he will do this assignment faithfully and teach the many students what they need to know about each of these classes at the right moments of course.

As he prepares his lesson plans for both of these classes he must be well aware of what he will be facing with each of the classes how many students would he have to remind to keep their cell phones on vibrate or turned off altogether during the classes that he is teaching he would have to constantly remind them about that that is for sure he wouldn't be pleased about reminding them at all.

Many of his students would most likely argue with him about it and that wouldn't be a good thing to do because then he'd have to have them stay after class and have a discussion with them about it.

There will be times that he will want to lose it with them but he knows that he must not lose it with them for they are his students and he must be thee for them when they need a helping hand from time to time.

Taylor is one of those angels that won't allow his students to be late to class not ever on a school day or if they are doing a project on a nonschool day he won't let them slack off not even for a moment at all that is how tough he would be as a teacher deep down he would be that way.

It isn't a bad thing when Taylor who happens to be an angel of God is tough on the people he is assigned to he just wants them to know that he does indeed understand where they are coming from and that no matter what that "God Loves Them." He also wants them to know that he understand why they don't know what to say at times and that is okay just as long as they remember that message is all that really matters to him he has done his job as an angel of God.

Taylor may deal with a lot being a "special angel of God." Which isn't easy by any means.

Chapter 05

Tess teaches ESL…

Well now Ms. Tess teaches ESL or (English as a Second Language) to those who are interested in learning it they must always be on time for her class because she is a stickler when it comes to class participation she doesn't like when any of the students miss out on anything that she is discussing.

She won't get upset if you tell her honestly that you don't understand something that just makes her happy to help you even more with the struggles that the students may have with the language.

Everyday Tess will have a new thought or idea written on the board for her students to write down.

All she asks of them is to try and remember what was discussed in class that day.

Sometimes she requests the assistance of either Monica, Adam, Andrew, Rafael, Gloria, Taylor etc.

Whenever she needs it of course sometimes she needs to deal with it in a different way also.

It isn't that Andrew and the others mind helping her because they don't they will do anything to help her whenever she requests that help from them it is okay if they are busy once in awhile.

Tess has always made sure that her students listened to her about everything when it comes down to doing the work she would definitely be a great ESL teacher at least that is my prosepective on everything of course hers would be completely different in many ways possible you wouldn't know who it was at first.

Each and every class that she teaches would be something worthwhile for the students.

She has really got the patience to teach a class especially an ESL class for sure I know that I should have had conversation in this book at some point maybe in the later chapters I will.

In fact I may just do that in the next chapter to start it off that way it will make it a lot easier.

I am sure that Tess and the others would be pleased as to what I am writing right now for sure.

Eventually I will allow them to give their points of view on each part of this book at some point.

Such as Adam, Andrew, Henry, Mandy, Monica, Tess, Gloria, Petey, Rafael, Ruth, Sam, Taylor etc.

Each of them will have their turns on giving their points of view on this book which would help me to type what they each want to say to the reader at that moment which would be a great thing.

Chapter 06

Andrew's class discussion…

Andrew: "Okay, everyone may I have your attention for a moment please!"

Jennifer: "Yes, Mr. Andrew what would you like to discuss with us today?"

Andrew: "Well, Jennifer since you asked have you all noticed the lack of class participation that has been happening lately in this class and I am very concerned as to why that is the case in the first place?"

Jack: "That's easy Mr. Andrew it's because a lot of the students tend to show up late and that is why there is lack of class participation in this classroom at the moment and we don't mean for it to happen."

Andrew: "I'm aware of that Jack however, I would like to see more class participation please so we won't have to face this class being a closed class or our school closing you do understand that right?"

Fiona: "Yes, Mr. Andrew we do we will make the extra effort to come to class on time from now on."

Andrew: "That's what I like to hear a student saying that they will show up to class on time and everyday."

Fiona: "Except for Saturdays and Sundays of course."

Andrew: "Yes, those are your days off but they are your only days off."

Jack: "You mean to tell us that Monday through Friday we have homework that is so unfair!"

Andrew: "I'm sorry that you feel that way Jack but that is how I am and there isn't anything you can do to change my decision once I have made it I have made it and you must deal with it."

Fiona: "Jackson Joseph Smith what would dad say if he were here hmm?"  
Jack: "He'd tell me to respect my teachers and he'd tell us to do our homework on the days that we don't have school."

Andrew: "Would your father's name be : Jonathan Smith as in the angel and one of my many colleagues."

Jack: "Yes, how do you know our dad I am just curious Mr. Andrew can you please tell us please!"

Andrew: "We were on an assignment together more than once from what I recall."

Chapter 07

Andrew's class discussion (continues)…

Fiona: "Really, where were you on an assignment?"

Andrew: "We were in Los Angeles, California taking care of a young woman."

Simon: "If you don't mind me asking what is the young woman's name by the way?"

Andrew: "Her name is: Elisa C. De La Torre and she's now 30 yrs. old she is busy teaching others what she has learned and at times I do go and visit her but not as often as my friend/colleague Adam does he visits her a lot more since he was originally assigned to her since the date of her birth."

Jack: "Does she know what you and Adam do for a living?"

Andrew: "Yes, Jack she's well aware of the fact that we are angels of death."

Jennifer: "Mr. Andrew what is wrong with Elisa healthwise I mean I am wondering?"

Andrew: "I'm not allowed to disclose that information Jennifer due to the fact that it is personal."

Jack: "How can Elisa tell that more than one angel is with her in the room at that moment?"

Andrew: "There are a couple of ways actually one of them is she hears our voices and the other is that she sees a heavenly glow and that is how she knows that it is us right there next to her at all times."

Jennifer: "Okay here's a different question have you ever observed her before at night or during the day?"

Andrew: "Yes, I have at both times actually most of the times she was sick and most of the times she was just tired from her day."

Jack: "Oh wow! Mr. Andrew were you ever afraid that she may die in front of you and you'd have to guide her home?"

Andrew: "To be honest no I wasn't I figured that if she had to go home when it was her time I would gladly be there to guide her there but thus far she is fine she just has other things on her mind."

James: "Is she a good person at heart or in general?"

Andrew: "James, yes she most certainly is a good person."

Chapter 08

Henry teaches a History Class…

Henry: "Okay, Class I want to see your assignments completed before the day is through otherwise there will be homework and I am very serious about the homework that I give."

Amanda: "Oh, come on Mr. Henry please let us have a night off it seems unfair that we have to do homework."

Jack: "Amanda's right Mr. Henry we've done so much homework lately that it isn't funny at all."

Henry: "I'll think about it but if I hear one complaint and I do mean one complaint then it will be twice as much homework is that understood?"

The Class: "Yes, Sir!"

Henry: "Good, now get to work and no falling asleep in class okay."

James: "Mr. Henry I may need to leave early today due to some family business."

Henry: "That's fine James just remember to do the reading for the next class please."

James: "Yes, sir I most certainly will no problem I know where we are covering it's World War 2 right?"

Henry: "Very good James it is indeed world war 2 please do your paper and have it ready by tomorrow."  
James: "I most certainly will I won't be slacking off like my classmates do I'm not naming names of course but they know who they are and I don't really need to say who they are?"

Andrew stops by for a briefing with Henry….

Andrew: "Henry, I realize that we aren't the best of friends but I have been getting questions from my students about Elisa what should I do can you help me out please I'm becoming increasingly annoyed really quickly please help me out Henry I don't know what to do now?"

Henry: "I'm glad that you came to me right away Andrew what kinds of questions have you been getting lately from your students so I can somehow help if I can that is if not I can suggest others."

Chapter 09

Andrew and Henry walk and talk…

Andrew: "To tell you honestly I did ask Tess but she didn't know how to handle the situation and Adam's not here yet so I couldn't ask him so I thought why not ask Henry he'd know something about Elisa's health that I didn't know and give me the information that I would need to answer some questions."

Henry: "Okay, I'll tell you but this had better be kept confidential you've got to promise me that Andrew."

Andrew: "Don't worry I promise that anything and everything that is discussed between you and I will remain confidential at all times of the day and night no matter how many people ask me."

Henry: "Andrew, sit down this is going to be along story trust me on this I know all about long stories."

Andrew: "Okay, I'm sitting start telling me please!"

Henry: "Well, Adam, Tess, and I were assigned to Elisa for quite awhile and during that time we've seen everything from seizures to migraines even beyond that she nearly died during her teen years and also at 29 we have every right to worry but that isn't the worst part of it Andrew we are afraid that if she doesn't take proper care of herself that she may end up coming home all too soon."

Andrew: "Henry, I had no idea that it was that hard for you to describe the situation I'm sorry that I doubted you my friend please forgive me for that I didn't realize that at first no wonder Tess didn't want to tell me."

Henry: "She had good reason not to because she didn't realize how it affected Adam and I."

Andrew: "Oh wow! Henry I am so sorry for treating you so horribly can you ever forgive me?"  
Henry: "Andrew, you've been forgiven and I've actually forgotten about that day believe it or not?"

Andrew: "Just promise me that you won't mention our conversation to either Sam, Adam, or Tess."

Henry: "No problem I know how to keep it really quiet when it is between two angels of death."

Andrew: "Thanks Henry I owe you one on this assignment don't I my friend?"  
Henry: "Let's just say we're friends and it's even and not argue anymore okay."

Chapter 10

Adam's arrival…

Adam: "Andrew, I heard that you and Henry had a nice talk earlier is that true?"

Andrew: "Yes, Adam it most certainly is true but I need to know something about Elisa since I am getting asked questions about her lately in class."

Adam: "I'll tell you what I can but we must go somewhere where we can talk in private okay."

Andrew: "The library isn't being used at the moment we could go there and talk okay come on Adam."

Adam: "Okay, sounds good I'm just going to put my cell phone on silent while we're talking so we won't be disturbed by any phone calls that way either okay let's go to the library Andrew so we can talk in private please don't worry I've been taking care of Mandy really well trust me I wouldn't hurt her not ever."

Andrew: "Adam, I know that and I know you love my sister she's grateful to have you in her life."

Meanwhile in the library…

Andrew: "Okay, so you wanted to tell me something about Elisa."

Adam: "Oh right so yes she has more than one health issue it's true I'm still a little worried about her Andrew this is why I chose to teach a different class about what we do on assignments I am sure she'll be okay something tells me it isn't easy for me to keep an eye on Elisa also so I asked to be assigned to the classroom next to hers sorry for not being here for this assignment please forgive me."

Andrew: "Adam, it's okay I understand you're concern for Elisa don't worry about it and as for working on the assignment you're doing your part in a different location but you're still doing the assignment regardless Adam I understand why you're concerned about it is so hard sometimes it is difficult when you have to constantly watch over an assignment whether it is your current assignment or a former assignment for example Elisa being the assignment that I am referring to she seems like a bright young woman although she has felt like she can't deal with so much all at once but she keeps her head high and listens for us which isn't all that surprising."

Adam: "Andrew, I know that I should have told you all beforehand but the father had already assigned me to Elisa and I had to go to where I am assigned to Elisa for the moment that is why I have a lot on my mind."

Chapter 11

Adam and Andrew continue their conversation…

Adam: "Andrew, I know that I have told you about her a lot lately."

Andrew: "Adam, I know Elisa's been on your mind a lot lately and I understand that she is like a daughter to you I just wished that I knew her well enough to help you to help her eventually I will come up with something soon enough I wished that I could figure out what you could say to her."

Adam: "I know Andrew I know I just wished that I had something to say also but some words just escape me I wished that I had more time to talk to her I really do please help me with the right words to say to her I would be forever grateful to you I hope that you know that Andrew."

Andrew: "Give me a moment to think about something that will sound reasonable for you to tell her."

Adam: "Okay, Andrew I know she's upset about something she told me about it over Facebook chat earlier something about not being allowed to see her niece and nephew she's pretty upset that her sister-in-law is really disrespecting her mom she doesn't seem to appreciate that much."

Andrew: "Okay, here's something that you can tell her Adam tell her we'll be there for her to support her the best that we can and also tell her that no matter what God loves her for who she is."

Adam: "I had better get back to work I don't want her to be alone for too long I know that she needs me Andrew."

Andrew: "If you would like I could come after I finish my half of this assignment just let me know when you need me to be there and I will come to you okay Adam hope everything goes well."

Adam: "I hope so too I don't know what else to do to help her but I would do anything to help her out."

Andrew: "Adam, I know that you will come up with something that is useful and trust me she knows that you are concerned about her."

Adam: "Thanks for your help Andrew I wished that you had been the other angel of death assigned to Elisa and not Henry not saying anything bad but he was a bit too strict with her at times."

Andrew: "I hope to someday be assigned to her and to learn from her also."

Adam: "Just don't get attached to her that is where Henry and I made a mistake and we did."

Chapter 12

Tess calls an urgent angels meeting…

Tess: "Okay, everyone settle down now I'm pleased at the effort that I have seen on assignments lately especially from Adam and Andrew you two really do work great together as a team so I was thinking and the father did approve this how would you two like to go to Los Angeles, California and be assigned to Elisa she's been wanting someone to talk to for quite sometime now."

Andrew: "Are you serious Tess Adam and I assigned to Elisa that would be an honor to us for sure."

Tess: "I thought that you would see it that way because you two leave very soon and I want to hear how she is doing every time you check in with me remember that I need to know this stuff as soon as possible."

Henry: "Wait a minute Tess why am I not being assigned to Elisa hmm?"

Tess: "That's quite simple Henry you have other assignments at the moment."

Andrew: "I guess Adam and I better get going huh Tess don't you agree?"

Tess: "Yes, but before you two go I want you two to remember to help her through her tough times."

Andrew: "Okay, what do we need to help her with Tess please tell us and we will do our best to help her out as much as possible because we need the information in order to accomplish our assignment."

Tess: "Well, first of all this assignment is somewhat different from the other assignments that you have done before Andrew unlike the assignments you have done in the past she just needs someone to help her understand that it's okay to cry even when she doesn't feel like crying she needs her angels with her at all times she's scared that something may happen that she won't understand so you and Adam have to be there to help her to understand what it is and how she must deal with it."

Adam: "You mean the "I am an angel speech won't work this time Tess?"

Tess: "Do not reveal yourselves as angels unless absolutely necessary and it will work you both know what you must do so I will leave you two alone to discuss this case and remember I'll be checking in periodically as often as possible it will be on a daily basis but remember that the father and I will be watching you every step of the way now get going you two you have an assignment to get to right away and don't let me catch you yelling at her Andrew okay I mean it."

Chapter 13

The assignment begins…

Adam: "Andrew, I think it's past her bedtime what do you think?"

Andrew: "I'd have to agree with you Adam it is she should have been in bed long ago."

Me: "Are you two referring to me Andrew and Adam I am just curious?"

Adam: "Yes, Elisa we are why you are still up darling you know you should be in bed already."

Me: "Well I wanted to check my emails but no such luck so I decided to watch a paranormal docu-drama and write some more of this book before bed I am sorry that I didn't get ready right away."

Andrew: "What does docu-drama mean Elisa by the way I am just wondering sweetheart."

Me: "Why it means documentary with drama Andrew I thought you would have had that figured out by now."

Andrew: "Okay what was the name of this docu-drama that you were watching before bed?"

Me: "It's called Ghost Hunters and it's about a paranormal investigation group called TAPS (The Atlantic Paranormal Society) which is based in Warwick, Rhode Island basically I just watch the show I have no interest in it in reality since I have far too many other things cluttering my schedule."

Adam: "My suggestion to you Elisa is don't watch it so much maybe that is why you have trouble sleeping."

Me: "What do you expect me to watch before bed then?"

Andrew: "Touched by an Angel would be something more suitable Elisa."

Me: "I'll consider that for the week but for now I am going to finish watching those DVD's and it's not really scary it's just made to seem that way and they are people that do this for volunteer purposes anyhow but I will consider what you have said Andrew and Adam I know that you don't like the dramatic documentaries that I watch but I get bored easily what else can I do?"

Andrew: "Oh I can think of something for you to do trust me you'll regret asking that question."

Me: "I have a feeling I am beginning to regret it already and I don't know why that is yet."

Adam: "I can tell you why but I'll let Andrew do the explaining since it was his idea anyhow."

Andrew: "What if you get homework for summer break what would you do?"

Chapter 14

I answer Andrew's question…

Me: "Do it of course what else can I do right?"

Adam: "Exactly, which would mean no chatting on Facebook until it is done."

Me: "Actually, I just came up with a brilliant idea I was thinking of creating a study group on Facebook for my classmates and I and you two could observe if you would like to that is."

Andrew: "We may just take you up on that offer and you will follow the rules that we give you understood."

Me: "Yes it is understood perfectly I know that I have more than I bargained for when you two got assigned to me I know that I should have gone to bed earlier last night but I didn't and I regret that."

Adam: "Elisa, you're allowed to make mistakes you're only human sweetheart no one's asking you to be perfect trust me even though you are a child of God and we're his messengers we've made mistakes ourselves also I mean yes we have our reasons for being tough on our assignments but we're not going to be that way with you because we realize how sensitive you are."

Andrew: "What Adam's saying Elisa is this we are really worried about you and we want you to understand that every time you feel depressed that we will be here to help you with anything that you may need help on just say the word and we'll be there for you Elisa remember that God loves you."

Me: "I know that God Loves Me Andrew I have always known that for along time I have known it ever since childhood I am grateful for his unconditional love I am so happy to be his child."

Andrew: "Elisa, that's great I'm glad that you have kept those words in your heart because he wants you to do just that and he wants you to know that whenever you need him he will be there for you there for whatever reasons we will be here for you and remember God is always here when you need him the most he really does love you as much you may not think that he doesn't he really does."

Me: "Andrew, I know that he does and I know that no matter what happens I am being watched over by God and his angels daily and I am grateful for that I wished that I understood why so many bad things are happening to my family though."

Andrew: "Such as what if you don't mind me asking that question."

Chapter 15

Andrew and I continue our conversation…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know you have a lot on your mind would you like to tell me what is bothering you?"

Me: "Andrew, I don't think you would understand what is bothering me at the moment it would be too hard to explain right now I mean even if I could it wouldn't be all that easy to explain right away anyhow."

Andrew: "Elisa, trust me when I say this to you that you have nothing to fear with me you can trust me with the information I mean all you have to do is tell me and I will make sure that it stays confidential between us you know that right I am not going to hurt you I just want to know what is bothering you."

Me: "Well, okay I'll tell you but you must not mention this to Tess or Sam please don't Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, I won't mention it to them since you said please I just need to know what is bothering you."

Me: "I keep wondering why my family doesn't get that I don't like it when they are feuding and my nephew and niece are being used as pawns in this feud I feel that is totally uncalled for and unfair."

Andrew: "Oh Elisa is that what has you worried right now is that why you have been having trouble sleeping lately now I understand why you are so upset about this situation it is very uncalled for and very unfair but you must stay strong for your mom's and especially your brother's sake because it seems like it is affecting them as much as it is affecting you but remember those kids have angels of their own who are watching over them at this very moment if they know anything about your nephew and niece they know that they aren't necessarily enjoying what is going on but they cannot and will not intervene unless and until the father gives them the okay to do so."

Me: "I'm trying not to cry Andrew I am so tired of being frustrated can God blame me for that?"

Andrew: "No, Elisa he understands that you are clearly frustrated and that everything feels like a heavy load to you but remember this he will help you with that heavy load as much as possible all you have to do is ask him for guidance and he will give it to you and also he loves you more than you will ever know Elisa Cristine De La Torre he knows your heart is breaking for the two little ones but let him deal with the situation let him handle it from here this is his part you've done well."

Chapter 16

Adam and Andrew reveal that they are angels of God to me…

Adam: "Elisa, do you really know why Andrew and I got assigned to you in the first place?"

Me: "No, Adam I can't say that I can recall why you two did but I have a feeling that a revelation is coming am I right?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you are correct the reason that we are here is simple it's because we're angels sent by god to tell you that he loves you and that no matter what the situation maybe with your family that they are still your family regardless and we've been noticing that you've been depressed lately why is that do you want to talk about it it's okay if you don't want to we will understand."

Me: "I guess I've gotten so used to my brother having a family that it just feels weird that he doesn't have one at the moment I mean I thought my sister-in-law loved him and cared about him but now she won't even allow any of us to see the kids what did we do wrong that is what causing my frustrations mostly."

Adam: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong and as for your sister-in-law is concerned she'll come to her senses soon enough sometimes it just takes time for some people to realize that they have hurt other people."

Andrew: "Adam's right Elisa don't hold this inside if you must cry then cry we will be here to help you through it all sometimes even crying helps you feel better don't let this depress you."

Adam: "Andrew and I aren't here to take you home sweetheart we're here to help you live your life."

Andrew: "You have so much to live for Elisa oh you will feel like failure is a bad thing honestly it is not it's one of the steppingstones to success because of the way you have persevered you've overcome so much to get to where you are now don't give up on your dreams now just because of a family feud show them what true strength is and show them that love can conquer all."

Adam: "Andrew's right you've done so much in your life you have oh so much more to do don't give up on your dreams and let those people that teased you continue to do so show the world what you can do show them that you Elisa Cristine De La Torre can do so much more even when it feels like it's too much just remember we're here and so is God he's the one who gave you your gifts in the first place you must always remember that whenever you are feeling like you can't take anymore you will constantly feel the presence of an angel or two or even more depending on how many God sends to you at that particular moment he wants you to be happy not sad."

Me: "I feel like I have so much on my mind that I can't take anymore of it at all God help me."

Chapter 17

Another angels meeting except Andrew called this one…

Tess: "Okay, angelboy what's the big idea of calling another angels meeting?"

Andrew: "Tess, your former assignment Elisa just admitted to being severely depressed."

Sam: "Since when hasn't that girl been dealing with depression Andrew hmm?"  
Andrew: "I can't recall because I wasn't assigned to her before Sam I mean she said some stuff that I feel that I shouldn't even say in this meeting."

Tess: "In other words she made you agree to keep everything that she said to you confidential right?"

Andrew: "How did you know that Tess I didn't see you come down to Earth to talk to her."  
Tess: "I didn't have to I was watching from heaven and I still heard it word for word what she had told you know that you and Adam are supposed to inform us about the assignments Andrew."

Andrew: "I know but she practically begged me and said please don't tell Tess and Sam what was I supposed to do then she didn't want me to mention too much to you it was obvious right away."

Sam: "It's okay Andrew I understand that Elisa asked you kindly not to say too much about the way she was feeling maybe because she didn't want to be ridiculed or judged by the others."

Tess: "Where is Adam anyhow Andrew I thought he would be coming back with you to talk to us."

Andrew: "He's still with Elisa at the moment and I may need to go back down but before I do I need to see how Monica and Mandy are doing right about now have you seen them lately?"  
Monica: "We're right here Andrew and we're going down to Earth with you it looks like Adam requested 3 angels instead of just 1 she really needs help Andrew so Mandy and I volunteered to help her out."  
Tess: "Okay, you three know where you are headed right I don't need to remind you that Elisa is your assignment right?"

Mandy: "Right, Tess you don't need to tell us."

Andrew: "I agree with Mandy Tess we don't need to be reminded."  
Monica: "I agree with Andrew and Mandy there is no need to remind us we know to head to Los Angeles, California and straight to Elisa's house she seems so happy Tess what could depress that sweet "wee one" of the father I just don't understand it at all."  
Tess: "Andrew will explain to you both what has Elisa depressed and why?"

Chapter 18

Adam helps me study for my psychology test…

Adam: "Elisa, you're not paying attention what's wrong?"  
Me: "I guess I have a lot on my mind if it's not a paper that is due in two weeks it's this test I may not ever finish school at this rate I need something to distract me."  
Adam: "I have an idea let's go over the terms again and let's see how far you get this time."

Me: "Okay, that would help I could have thought your girlfriend and colleagues were here or am I imaging things yet again?"  
Adam: "No, Elisa this time you are correct they are here but how did you know?"

Me: "Two things gave it away one the way that their voices sounded and two the light of heaven."

Andrew: "I see Adam has you doing your psychology homework good that is I like to see how are you feeling now?"  
Me: "Better, I just let it go to the father every last frustration that was built up inside of me."  
Monica: "Good, Elisa now I know that I may not know how it feels to be depressed but I think I can actually help you out and so can Mandy she's more than willing to help you out also all you have to do is ask."

Me: "Not right now though I need to get ready for this test or Mr. Smith will be wondering why I didn't study."

Mandy: "Mr. Smith as in Mr. Jonathan Smith are you serious?"

Me: "That's the only Mr. Smith I have on my schedule so I had better get back to work."

After the study session with Adam…

Monica: "Okay, Elisa now tell me what is bothering you?"

Me: "Well that is kind of personal Monica I don't just tell anyone you know."

Mandy: "She's only asking because Andrew informed us in confidence about your depression."

Me: "Oh alright since you put it that way I just have been having trouble sleeping because of family issues on my mom's side of the family and it's just driving me crazy and I can't take it."  
Monica: "I see so that is what is causing you to be constantly depressed and you feel like it's your fault in someway."

Me: "Not necessarily I just feel like I have to deal with all of it all at once and it is so unfair."

Chapter 19

I answer Mandy's question…

Me: "Yes, Mandy when I was trying to study for the psychology test fifteen minutes ago I just couldn't stay focused and Adam held me and told me "Elisa, it's okay just cry it out I'm here and so is God."

Mandy: "Oh wow! You must have had a lot on your mind to have to cry that much I understand why Andrew told Monica and I under strict confidence because he didn't want to give too many details as to what was going on with you I understand Elisa I will be with you this week with Adam."

Andrew: "We'll alternate days I'll do Tuesdays through Fridays if you would like that way you get adjusted to having different angels with you during the day and at night also Elisa it will be okay."

Monica: "I have to be with Linda but I will try to be online to check in on you a little more often."

Me: "Thanks guys I am so sleepy I am going to put a stop on this project until later tonight and get ready for bed."

Mandy: "YAY!" I didn't have to remind you Elisa I am so glad and you will get some good sleep we'll be here watching over you well at least Adam, Andrew, and I will be here Monica has another assignment right Monica?"

Monica: "Yes, I do but don't worry I will definitely try to be online when you need to talk to someone about anything and I will be there for whatever is bothering you Elisa thank you for talking to me."

Me: "Anytime Monica!"

Andrew: "Elisa it's time to save this document and logoff the computer let's get some sleep."

Adam: "Elisa we love you so much sweetheart just remember that."

Me: "I haven't forgotten I just feel like I have too much on my mind."

Andrew: "Okay, what's wrong now Elisa?"  
Me: "I can't figure out why I nearly passed out yesterday in the taxicab."

Andrew: "It's because of the heat darling you must suffer from heatstroke."

Chapter 20

Adam, Andrew, and I talk…

Adam: "Elisa, what's wrong darling?"  
Me: "Nothing, I just feel like I have had a lot of work lately is all."

Andrew: "Elisa, have you been "bending the rules" lately?"

Me: "No, I haven't I have been following them why do you ask Andrew?"

Andrew: "Maybe because I have seen you arrive late to your Business English Class lately."

Me: "I wasn't too late I was eating something so I didn't feel like rushing through my meal."

Andrew: "You need to start going to all of your classes on time Elisa and I do mean on time."

Adam: "Elisa, you can't be messing up do you understand us we want you to graduate this June."

Me: "I am aware of that Adam I just wished that I had more time to work on everything but I don't so I am going to try to rush it as best as I can for I need to keep myself busy at all costs."

Andrew: "Elisa, sweetheart I know it is difficult but you must do as you are told and that includes following the rules as they are set is that understood young lady?"  
Me: "Yes, sir it is I am so sorry that I didn't listen to you before please forgive me."

Andrew: "Elisa, of course you are forgiven you know that we do forgive you since you are doing your best to get everything done sometimes it is difficult I understand that you have your struggles we all do darling it does happen all too often to someone who has dealt with so much."

Adam: "What Andrew is saying Elisa is quite simple you have a lot of work ahead of you that you didn't even realize that it was going to be that tough for you you're so scared that you will lose your vision that you can't keep your head in the game most of the time and yes we have been noticing it a lot lately you have got to learn that keeping yourself busy it does wonders."

Me: "I feel like there are many things that could easily change for me in many ways I just don't know what they are yet though although I wished that I did because I would feel better about it."

Andrew: "Elisa, sometimes making mistakes isn't necessarily a bad thing you are bound to make them even though you say that you won't but trust me you will and Everytime you feel that you have failed at something think of it this way you have actually succeeded at something instead."

Me: "A failure cannot become a success or can it I don't know anymore I am tired of feeling this is all."

Andrew: "Elisa, yes a failure can become a success you must know that by now sweetheart."

Part 02

Chapter 21

The long lecture…

Andrew: "Elisa, how many times must we tell you to go to bed on time we are very concerned about you do realize that sweetheart it is okay we know that you are clearly frustrated about something."

Me: "I don't mean to be but for some reason I have a lot of stuff on my mind lately and it can become annoying at times for me I just wished that I had more to say at the moment seriously."

Adam: "That doesn't mean that you can't make the extra effort to go to bed early darling you need to start doing that we are really worried about you and we want what is best for you Elisa."

Me: "I know that Adam however, I have dealt with so much all at once that it seems like there are many things that I have wanted to stop for so many reasons but it won't happen anymore."

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have your moments of frustrations however you will have to trust us because we want what is best for you and nothing more darling you will have to help us with it also."

Me: "I realize that Andrew however I am afraid that I won't be able to do much for some reason."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that you will be able to do what you can while you are here on this earth until the hour of your death however you will have plenty of opportunities to help others out with what they need help on because that way you can keep the faith flowing through to someone else."

Me: "I know that Andrew and I understand that I may not see it right away."

Adam: "What Andrew means is that just because you have a lot of things on your mind doesn't mean that we won't be concerned about you because we will be Elisa and that is how it will be for along time to come."

Me: "Adam, I am sure that you two are concerned about me and I understand that however I feel like I can not take a lot of stress at the moment it is hard to believe that I have to deal with it all."

Andrew: "Elisa, it is okay you need to tell us everything that is weighing on your mind and we will try to help you the best that we can with the stress that we can we will do what we can to help."

Me: "Thanks Andrew I am forever eternally grateful for your help sometimes I don't know what to say nowadays."

Chapter 22

An angel's point of view on this book…

Hi everyone my name is: Rafael and I am known as the quiet angel among all of the angels in heaven although I am the quiet angel that doesn't mean that I don't have a lot to say because I do.

You see I was told that this story was about us as teachers and Elisa hasn't mentioned me yet maybe she will in the next chapter I am hoping for that at least but we will see what happens.

I hope that she knows that I care about her and she is always someone to who is in my thoughts and prayers everyday it's hard for some odd reason it will seem like a lot of things that have been on our minds even us angels worry about those that we watch over daily I feel like there are important even though there are a lot of it's hard for me it's hard to say that is hard sometimes.

As one of the many angels that has to be responsible for watching over Elisa it's not that easy since she has more than one health issue to deal with sometimes it will seem like a lot or somewhat frustrating at times also.

All I can do as an angel is be there for her since she obviously needs my help at the moment I can understand that she is clearly upset and frustrated about something that she doesn't want to share.

It is entirely up to her on whether or not she would like to disclose this information she may say yes or she may say no but it is entirely up to her on whether or not it gets discussed that is where I will let her decide on whether or not she wants to deal with this situation in the first place she will tell us eventually.

I, Rafael TheAngel will not rush this young woman on whether or not she wants to tell me about her day that is up to her since she is a "wee bit" frustrated about it I won't bring it up unless and until she wants me to do so otherwise she will bring it to our attention first and foremost it is entirely her choice.

Sometimes, Elisa will feel like she has to explain herself to everyone and that isn't fair now is it?

As I said before it is up to the person who wants to tell others about the situation it is simply their choice.

Sometimes I have various assignments where I have to make sure that they understand that no matter what happens that "God Loves Them." After all, he wouldn't have it any other way now would he?

As I said as an angel I have a lot of work ahead of me in order to help her feel comfortable.

Chapter 23

An angelic discussion…

Adam: "Rafael, are you okay?"

Rafael: "Adam, I am worried about a young woman you may know her."

Adam: "Are you referring to Elisa I understand she has you concerned Rafael."

Rafael: "I am really worried about her it is just hard to put it into words right now."

Andrew: "I was assigned to her last night and today along with my sister Mandy (Adam's Girlfriend)."

Rafael: "Really, I didn't know that Andrew."

Andrew: "The father asked us to go to Los Angeles, California last night as a emergency assignment so who were we to argue with him he knew what he was doing at that time."

Adam: "I'm assigned to her tonight do you want to help me with her I may need your help anyhow."

Rafael: "I sure do want to help you out thanks for asking me I am willing to help you with Elisa tonight."

Adam: "Thanks I'd usually ask Andrew but tonight he's with Elisa's friend Nuris Coronado so I had better let him be with her."

Andrew: "I see that you two are taking care of Elisa tonight while I take care of Nuris thank you so very much guys I am very appreciative of that you do realize that right I know it can seem strange."

Rafael: "Nothing is strange in the father's eyes Andrew you know it she is just having a little trouble with her emotions because of a family situation we don't know why she's so quiet lately."

Andrew: "I can't really help you tonight although I wished that I could help you out really I do."

Adam: "We'll figure it out eventually I am sure we're just really worried she has not ever been up this late studying for a test I wished that she would have studied earlier for it that would have helped."

Rafael: "I understand Adam I really do trust me I do understand what you are truly saying to me."

Chapter 24

Ruth helps me study for my Business English test…

Ruth: "Okay, Elisa let's see what we have to study today?"  
Me: "3 sections on pronouns can you please help me?"  
Ruth: "That is all I wanted to hear Elisa which sections do we need to cover?"

Me: "Sections 7, 8, and 9 can you please help me out I am really nervous."

Ruth: "Okay do you have the assignments near you at the moment Elisa?"  
Me: "Yes, they are on my desk right now Ruth would you like for me to read you the pronouns form each section please let me know whether you would or not please."

Ruth: "Yes, please do that for me and read them slowly and clearly so I can understand them."

Me: "Okay, I will."

Ruth: "What is section 7 on?"

Me: "Personal Pronouns Ruth should I make a list of them?"

Ruth: "Yes you should Elisa that would be a wise idea so you have them fresh in your mind."

Me: "Meaning that I must stop writing this in order to do that right?"

Ruth: "Elisa, that is correct my dear you must do one thing to do another."

Me: "Ruth, I am in Unit 4 for my Business English class I am working on Verbs now."

Ruth: "Why that's wonderful Elisa God has truly blessed you with many great gifts my dear."

Me: "Yes, he certainly has and I am eternally grateful for every last one of them I am honestly."

Ruth: "Yes, Elisa you should be grateful for it is he who is your teacher/counselor/preacher etc."

Me: "Is he mad at me for something or is he pleased with me about something I am just wondering?"  
Ruth: "God isn't mad at you sweetheart yes he worries about you but that is to be expected from him."

Me:: "I am just wondering whether or not I should continue to write books about angels?"

Ruth: "Elisa, that is entirely up to you my dear if you feel that you should then do so."

Chapter 25

Rafael and Gloria sit and talk…

Rafael: "You know Gloria I didn't even realize that you were Karla Maradiaga's angel?"

Gloria: "Yes, I am one of them at least it varies on who I end up working with at the moment."

Rafael: "I've just recently been assigned to Karla myself and she seems like a great young woman who is very wise and understands what God's love is all about it helps to know our assignment doesn't it Gloria whose assigned to Elisa tonight do you even know right now?"

Gloria: "I believe that it would be Henry and Aaron tonight tomorrow it will be Andrew and Mandy."

Rafael: "No, I believe Aaron and Monica are assigned to Cecilia another of Elisa's friends/classmates."

Gloria: "Then I believe it is Henry and Ruth who are assigned to Elisa Andrew and Mandy will take over in the morning."

Rafael: "I can't believe that Karla has had various angels in her life she really has had them a lot."

Gloria: "I know she is such a sweetheart and I am glad that she knows how to make someone smile."

Rafael: "That's her main gift from God himself trust me Gloria I think Elisa will be fine with Karla and her other friends being there for her when she needs them the most of course she's a great friend."

Gloria: "I can hardly believe that our Karla is a graduate of Metropolitan Skills Center."

Rafael: "I know we're extremely proud of her and her classmates for making it this far."

Gloria: "I wonder whose assigned to Elisa tonight Rafael?"

Rafael: "I believe it's Adam and Henry they did mention something about spending time with Elisa."

Gloria: "Oh right he did say that last night after dinner I'm just shocked that she has to deal with another family situation except this time it's her grandmother (mom's mom) she's not all there emotionally."

Rafael: "Gloria, mi Amor she'll be fine God knows what he is doing he'll help her out."

Chapter 26

Adam and Henry ask me what is wrong?...

Adam: "What's wrong Elisa you are awfully quiet?"

Me: "Just sad I guess nothing more it will be okay though."

Adam: "I know but what are you sad about right now sweetheart?"  
Me: "I miss being at Metropolitan Skills Center but I know that I must move on."  
Henry: "Little Elisa you're following your dreams and you need to stay on that path."

Me: "I know that Henry I have a lot on my mind I just want to start college I am actually bored.

Adam: "What do you do all the time sleep, chat, and personal projects that's pretty much your schedule but I know what you mean you want to get out of the house and be able to interact with the outside world that is completely understandable Elisa I know that you miss being at one school but take this opportunity while you have it sweetheart it would mean everything falling into place for you."

Henry: "Adam's right Elisa it isn't going to hurt you to do what you can while you are at home."

Me: "I know I just have a lot of stuff on my mind is all I guess I have too much on my mind for some reason."

Adam: "Elisa, are you sure that you are okay sweetheart you're awfully quiet?"

Me: "I guess I'm just tired of the heat and wishing that it would rain because I want to sleep a bit more comfortably."

Henry: "Awww…okay now we know why you're so quiet lately it helps out greatly now that you told us the truth."

Me: "I guess my body is just worn out for some odd reason I don't know how to explain it though."

Adam: "You don't have to explain it to us we know that already Elisa."

Me: "Oh, I see I don't really have to say a lot do I now?"  
Henry: "Exactly, we're like your teachers and you're like our student."

Me: "Nice, I like that a lot Adam and Henry."

Adam: "We thought that you would like that."

Chapter 27

Rafael teaches Spanish…

Hello everyone my name is: Rafael and I am the Hispanic angel among the group of angels in heaven today I am here to tell you about the class that I am teaching which is Spanish.

I tend to speak it a lot it drives my co-workers crazy but I don't mind it because I am willing to teach others Spanish also if they are willing to learn it that is and not think it is a hard language to learn.

As you may not I am an angel but for this purpose I am a Spanish professor also.

You'll learn more in my Spanish lectures as we go along trust that God will help you through it all.

As many may not know I tend to be very strict with those who don't do their Spanish homework.

At times I must remind them that by doing their Spanish homework they will learn the language faster.

I have told this to countless students many times that I expect them to do their homework I expect them to complete it not just do half of it but all of it I have had to pull the Angel card out a lot of times and become very stern while doing so it isn't fun but it had to be done so I had to do it.

Sometimes they didn't hear me about it and other times they did but that tended to vary at moments.

Even after all the work that has been done it takes forever sometime to get through to them.

I will give you an example of what my Spanish classes are like in the next chapter so you can understand what I have to deal with on a daily basis some of my students speak it perfect meanwhile others don't speak it all that well but you will be able to distinguish each group in the way that they speak it to me if it sounds funny it's because it just barely beginning to get interesting.

You see mi Amiga Elisa she's typing what I am saying y estoy muy nervosa a hora.

Translation: My friend Elisa is very nervous right now but that is okay estoy bien.

I will give you more of an outline of what my class is like and how they react to speaking Spanish."

Each time one of them messes up I will make them go back and correct themselves right away.

Chapter 28

The first day in Mr. Rafael's Spanish Class…

Rafael: "Buenos Dias clase."

The class: "Buenos Dias Professor Rafael."

Rafael: "A hora may hablar en espanol."

Miguel: "Compremiso professor pedo yo no may hablar en espanol bien ahora.

Rafael: "Miguel, Este es la razon para este clase."

Raquel: "Professor Rafael yo tengo un pregunta?"

Rafael: "Degami que es la pregunta?"  
Raquel: "Tengo carrahya para este clase?"

Rafael: "Si, Raquel tengo carrahya para este clase."

Miguel: "Que es la carrahya para este clase?"  
Rafael: "Miguel, la carrahya para este clase es para todos may hablar en espanol."

Raquel: "Por favor professor Rafael yo no cuado carrahya para este noche."

Rafael: "Raquel, todos tengo la carrahya para este clase no es solomente tu."

Miguel: "Professor Rafael yo no megusta este carrahya de espanol."

Rafael: "Miguel, la carrahya de espanol es muy bueno para todos ahora."

Isabella: "Professor Rafael ayuda me por favor con un problema."

Rafael: "Que es la problema Isabella?"

Isabella: "UN Amiga en mi clase de ingles no may gusta a yo por que yo may hablar en espanol."

Rafael: "pedo dios megusta este Isabella."

Isabella: "Dios megusta a mi professor Rafael?"

Rafael: "Si, dios megusta a tu Isabella por que tu es la hija de dios."

Isabella: "Gracias, professor Rafael este es muy bueno noticias para mi."

Chapter 29

Rafael tells the class a story…

Rafael: "Class do you know what an angel is?"

Jenna: "Yes, a messenger of God who delivers a message of his love."

Rafael: "Well my colleagues and I are angels of God he loves you all so much."

Raquel: "Where's Miguel he's missing the story Professor Rafael that's not right nor is it fair."  
Rafael: "Raquel, Miguel is in the hospital and he's not doing very well unfortunately he has cancer."

Raquel: "Oh no, he did mention that to me once or twice two weeks ago I am saddened that he isn't here with us right now."

Rafael: "He'll be back however he must now learn to take care of himself a little better he will need people to take him his homework any volunteers?"

Isabella: "I'll do it since I live next door to him I am sure he'd appreciate that a lot of course."

Rafael: "Muchas Gracias Isabella."

Isabella: "De Nada Professor Rafael."

The next week over Miguel returns to school…

Rafael: "Buenos Dias Clase."

La Clase: "Buenos Dias Professor Rafael."

Miguel: "Buenos Dias a todos y gracias para los cartes y notas yo estoy bien Gracias a dios."

Rafael: "Miguel, muy bien y Buenos Dias y bienbinedos (welcome back) si gracias a dios para tu Vida y para tu bien."

Miguel: "yo no quero mas carrahya de espanol por favor Professor Rafael."

Isabella: "Miguel, la carrahya de espanol es muy bueno por que no quero a la carrahya?"

Rafael: "Todos megusta a la carrahya Miguel por que tu no megusta la carrahya tambien?"

Miguel: "Pero yo no megusta professor Rafael lo ciento."

Chapter 30

Rafael talks to Miguel privately…

Rafael: "Miguel, tell me honestly are you afraid that others will look at you funny because you speak Spanish?"

Miguel: "Si Professor Rafael este es la razon por que yo no megusta la carrahya de espanol."

Rafael: "Miguel, este es un bueno razon pedo tu es en la clase de espanol para un razon."

Miguel: "Yo no se que es la razon por yo estoy en este clase Professor Rafael?"

Rafael: "Miguel, la razon tu estoy en este clase es por que tu tengo un problema con tu espanol."

Miguel: "Translation Please!

Rafael: The reason that you are in the Spanish class is because you have a problem with your Spanish."

Miguel: "Awww...I see now because I have trouble with my Spanish is the real reason that I am in the Spanish class."

Rafael: "Correct! Now please give this class another try come on I am sure that Isabella would be willing to help you out as much as possible all you have to do is ask her for it can you do that?"

Miguel: "Si, Professor Rafael Si Se Puede."

Rafael: "Bueno, Miguel vamanos a la clase de espanol."

Miguel: "Muchas Gracias Professor Rafael."

Rafael: "De Nada Miguel."

As Rafael and Miguel re-enter the classroom…

Rafael: "Donde estas a Raquel?"

Isabella: "En la oficina con su counselor."

Miguel: "Isabella, yo quero a tu le dos la ayuda con mi carrahya de espanol por favor."

Isabella: "Si Miguel no problema."

Rafael: "Ah, gracias Isabella para le dos la ayuda a Miguel."

Isabella: "De Nada Professor De Nada."

Chapter 31

The next day…

Rafael: "We missed you in class Raquel what's wrong?"

Raquel: "I had an emergency and needed to leave class urgently."

Rafael: "Is there something going on with you health wise that you're afraid to say to the others?"

Raquel: "Yes, I am dying from cancer and I didn't feel comfortable bringing it up in class forgive me."

Rafael: "It's okay I kind of knew when Isabella said you had spoken to your counselor what is his name by the way?"

Raquel: "I believe he told me Adam if I am not mistaken and he needed to speak to me that is why I wasn't in class did I miss any assigned work that I need to make up?"

Rafael: "No, we've covered it all last week I am glad that you told me the truth finally though."

Raquel: "Thanks Rafael for teaching me Spanish I hope that I can teach it to someone else."

Rafael: "Anytime Raquel and you'll do great down the road I can just feel it right now."

Raquel: "That is if I live long enough to see my college years of course."

Rafael: "Oh, you will Raquel God will make sure of it each and everyday."

Raquel: "What do you mean by that Rafael?"

Rafael: "What I mean Raquel Rochelle Rodgers is that you're not going to die right away God isn't going to take you right away there are new advances in so many to help keep people who have cancer alive longer to help others who are feeling like they are going to die but in reality they are really going to live longer life spans until it is time for them to go home to God."

Raquel: "Were you with my sister two weeks when she wanted to kill herself or was that someone else?"

Rafael: "No, I was one of the angels on the case along with a colleague his name is: Andrew he was the one that gave her an opportunity to open up and tell him what had occurred recently and he told her to think about you and how your family would feel if she wasn't there to help you all out."

Raquel: "I need to speak to him if that is okay with you Professor Rafael."

Chapter 32

Rafael and Raquel meet up with Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew, I'm sure you know Raquel Rodgers I'm sure you remember her sister."

Andrew: "Oh yes Amelia Rodgers she nearly took her life but I stopped her before she could."

Raquel: "I'm her sister Raquel and I'm having trouble with some stuff and I need some advice from you."

Andrew: "Awww… so you're Raquel you're in Rafael's Spanish class right I thought that I heard you speaking Spanish a few weeks ago what advice would you like for me to give to you let's see how I can help you?"

Raquel: "Well, Andrew I was wondering if I am going to die anytime soon and if so how soon?"

Andrew: "Raquel, don't worry about when you will die because that will be determined by God."

Rafael: "The only reason that she asked you that question Andrew is because she has cancer."

Andrew: "Awww… that explains everything and no wonder she's so out of it tell you what Rafael I will find out what type of cancer she has and give you the information at the next angels meeting."  
Rafael: "Thank you Andrew that would be a great help to me in so many ways you can't even begin to imagine."

Andrew: "I'll let you know what is going on with Raquel very soon."  
Raquel: "Andrew, thanks for answering that question for me I didn't know what to ask."

Andrew: "Raquel, you're welcome and anytime you have a question don't hesitate to ask it."

Rafael: "Raquel, let's get back to school your classmates must be worried by now wondering where we are."

Andrew: "I'll take you back as long as you keep our conversation confidential okay Rafael and Raquel."

Raquel: "Oh, definitely we will do that for sure we won't say anything to the others about it."

Rafael: "Andrew, you can trust that this won't get past our lips are sealed on this one no worries."

Andrew: "Good, I have an assignment as a professor elsewhere soon and I need to know that I can trust that you two won't say anything to anyone about what was discussed during this time."

Chapter 33

Andrew's new assignment…

Tess: "Andrew, Baby I've received word from the father you need to return to Raquel's house right away!"  
Andrew: "Why what's wrong now she seemed so healthy Tess it's not her cancer is it?"

Tess: "Yes, Rafael just called from her house Raquel's at Angels & Saints Medical Center."

Andrew: "So I have to head to the hospital right Tess?"

Tess: "Yes, Andrew and hurry I don't know how much time she has."


End file.
